


Naughty Bad Nympho Cheerleaders

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Bring It On (Movies)
Genre: Gossip, Group Sex, Humor, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rancho Carne has a decadent bourgeois cheerleading orgy. Or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Bad Nympho Cheerleaders

“So did you hear how Rancho Carne had an orgy at the championships?” is the scuttlebutt at all the cheer camps that summer.

Missy wants to know who sold it as an orgy. Probably Courtney’s ignorant ass — she wouldn’t know what an orgy was if she were in the middle of one, and she wouldn’t know not to blab it around if she did get into an orgy.

Whoever said it, Missy is sick of hearing girls ask, “is it true you can use a spirit stick to do THAT?” behind her back.

“It wasn’t an orgy, we didn’t have a spirit stick, and if you can’t use the word dildo, then you can’t speculate about spirit sticks AS dildos!” Missy finally shouts at one of them, a big-haired Texan girl who got her with hairspray on accident.

“Don’t you bite my head off, you…you…Sapphic Jezebel,” the girl replies.

“Jezebel this!” Missy yells, and it is on.

She almost gets sent home, but when Missy’s mom hears what Missy got into a fight over, she starts laughing at the cheer camp people. Plus, Torrance intercedes, and Casey whines and it’s a big thing. The Texan girl vows revenge and says that lesbians suck at cheer anyway.

Missy tells the girl that she’s unhealthily obsessed with lesbians and maybe she should just kiss a girl and get it over with, because LUGs are going to be so over by the time she gets to college.

“And it wasn’t even an orgy!” Missy complains to the East Compton girls she’s taken to hanging out with after dinner. They know where to get cigarettes and there have been vague promises of beer and strawberry wine coolers from the waiters who like checking out cheerleader ass.

“What was it, then?” one of them snorts. “A slumber party?”

“Oh, shut the hell up,” Missy says. “Darcy’s daddy’s credit card bought us a whole bunch of champagne, we were all hanging out, and I, like, kissed Torrance, that’s all.”

Jenelope starts laughing her ass off. “Oh, that’s all?”

“Well, okay, everyone else was so shocked, and then Courtney started laughing, and then Whitney told her to shut the hell up because it’s not like Missy was the only uberdyke in the room and there was a slap fight that ended with, um, them making out,” Missy says. “Torrance was really shocked.”

“Why?” asks Raelene, one of the sophomores. “No offense, but your team is totally gay. Next thing you’re gonna tell us, that chick with the booty started making out with the little white girl who can’t dance.”

“Darcy and Casey,” Missy says.

“Whatever. White people all have the same kind of names,” Raelene says.

“And how many Tonyas do you have on your squad?” Missy counters, not about to be given crap about the white thing again. She’s white. She isn’t trying to be down like some kind of wigga, but she’s not going to be told by Raelene.

Jenelope laughs. “She got you, Rae,” she says.

“We only got two!” Raelene protests. “Tanya with an a and Tonja with a j.”

Missy snickers and Jenelope rolls her eyes. “Anyway, yeah, Darcy and Casey start macking,” Missy admits. “But, I don’t know, multiple makeout sessions don’t count as orgies. We didn’t even get that naked, and mostly it was just like, we were all making out with each other. Not an orgy.”

“Just gay,” Jenelope says.

“Whatever. We were drunk. Making out is not an orgy,” Missy says. “I mean, Torrance feeling me up, that could have edged toward orgy if, say, Darcy started feeling me up, too. But there was strictly one hand on my boob, so that’s not an orgy.”

“What is it, then?” asks Lava.

“I don’t know. Things that happen when you drink too much champagne that Darcy’s rich ass paid for, okay?” Missy says, sticking her tongue out at Lava, who snorts.

“I don’t care how many I had, I don’t want to kiss a girl,” Raelene mutters.

“Yeah?” Missy asks. “All right. I’ll take that bet. Let’s get as drunk as the Toros were at Nationals and we’ll see who’s kissing who.”

The Clovers nod. “With your lesbo ass,” Lava says.

“They don’t call it two-beer queer for nothing,” Missy says with a snort. “And I am telling you now, I am irresistible.”

They all laugh, every last one of them. Because nobody’s gay, there aren’t going to be any orgies, and they’ll show the white girl.

Missy smirks — it’s all too easy — and it’s not long before they’re scamming the cute waiter for beer.

Sure enough, the next day, it’s all about how the National Champion East Compton Clovers got drunk, had an orgy, and THEN went skinny-dipping at three in the morning.

Missy, who skips back to the Toro suite after saying that she’s sure that she didn’t see any skinny-dipping (after all, Missy’s friends with the Clovers and she doesn’t want them to get into REAL trouble), walks in and smirks at Courtney and Whitney.

“That shit was easy,” she says. “Now you have to make out naked for me.”

Courtney pouts. “How do you do that?”

“I told you, Courtney,” Missy says. “I’m irresistibly dykeadelic. Shirts up, girls.”

Missy is going to have the best year ever as the new captain of the Rancho Carne Toro cheerleading squad.

And she didn’t even have to drop a spirit stick to win her dare, either.

 


End file.
